cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE 2K18 Tournament
WWE 2K18 Tournament is the sequel to WWE 2K17 Tournament, this series features, once again, the Cow Chop crew going head-to-head in the ring to discover who reigns champion of 2018. Trivia * This is a sequel to the series WWE 2K17 Tournament. * Whether coincidental or intentional, the first episode to this series was uploaded exactly a year and a day after the first episode to the original series. * James created the set for this series. * In Episode 1, Cow Chop hires an asian replacement for Aron because he left and was the past champion. * In Episode 2, it is announced that Joe has officially left Cow Chop so he can finally finish college back in Colorado. This is the final series Joe officially participates in. * Episode 6 is two matches, and what should be two episodes, combined into one. '' Quotes * '"This promo is absolutely dreadful" '- James'' * "I just wanna say, I hate woman!" '- Aleks'' * ''"He attacked Aron earlier and it seems like he took his place as a misogynistic prick" '- James, alluding to Aleks * "You look like your gonna kick some ass, though" '- Anna, to Lindsey'' * ''"Stop apologizing!" '- Brett, to Lindsey * "Get outta here! She's not even a real person" '- Lindsey'' * ''"Congratulations to both of you for fighting against the misogynistic Alexander" '- James, to Anna and Lindsey * "Stop looking at me like that, Jakob. I'm good at post-rolls" '- Lindsey, to Jakob'' * ''"Kid...I've seen more pieces of afterbirth like you washed down the drain than I can fucking count" '- Brett, to Golden Boy (Aleks) * "One pussy, two pussy, I'll slam them all!!" '- Jakob'' * ''"Equal rights, equal fights!" '- Brett, to Lindsey Translations THE CHAMPIONS RETURNS | Episode 1 # Norwegian '→ '''English '- "Wrestling is one of the original sports in the ancient Olympic Games in Greece, dating back to 776 BC." '''THE MINI TAKER VS BANANA MAN | Episode 2 # Bulgarian → English '- ''"The United States has won 129 medals in a fight during the Olympics, which is the fourth of all US sports programs during the Olympics." '''PRINCESS VS NIGHT QUEEN | Episode 3 # Latin → English '- ''"Beach wrestling arena in the form of the female athletes alone. The stand among competitors a 6-meter diameter circle filled with sand. , Or it could be the end of the term of their shoulders to push the opponent out of the land." '''FLY BOY BACK INJURY | Episode 4 # Irish → English '- "''The most important American Grestor is probably Dan Gable to be a legend in the early community. During his high school and college professions, Gable put together an incredible 182-1 record. It was not possible to achieve it in 64 pre-school sessions, with Iowa State 118-1. It was only prevented in the NCAA finals in its senior year. Gable was a third-time three-time winner and a large three-fold three-hour lane. Set it NCAA records for winning streaks and pins." '''ROUND 2 REMATCH | Episode 5 # Lithuanian → English '- ''"In many countries there is a unique, traditional wrestling style. Many of these disciplines are rooted in their culture, including magnanimity ceremonies, holidays and celebrations." '''WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP FINALE | Episode 6 # 'Spanish → English '- "Here we go, the last episode of this year's annual wrestling tournament. There have been many ups and downs, many upsets and victories, there has been vomiting, bruising, spinal injuries, broken bottles and trash talk, but everything has led to this." Category:Series